Bloody Painful
by yamixyugi-shipper
Summary: Yami and Yugi are in love. Thats all they say. Thats all anyone says. To prove it to the world, the students at Domino high preform a 'spell' mixing the blood of one and another to show they will be together forever. What happens if it actually works?


Mokie: Yes… hello. It is me after months of not being on fanfiction.

Imay: you said last time you would try to get back on track and actually come visit all of us regularly…

Mokie: Well, it has occurred to me that writing will really only be a summer thingy for me. So here is one of the new stories I was telling some of my readers in the "hasn't been updated in sooo fucking long" story birds and the bees. I figured if I start a new story, it may motivate me to get back into my writing ways.

Imay: Welcome to 'Bloody Painful' everyone. We hope you enjoy your stay…. Mwahahahaha! We no own da Yu-Gi-Oh, kk? You kk wiff dat? No? WELL I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FLADOODLE!

* * *

"Forever and always, right baby?"

"No matter what, I will always love you,"

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she poured the melted red candle over her and her boyfriend's clasped hands. A small make out session while the wax hardened on their hands. When it finally did, they pulled apart and let the air attack the small cuts on their hands. It was slightly painful, but you would do anything to be with the one you love for the rest of your life, right?

"Shall we move to the bed, babe?" he hinted.

"It is what the spell says to do after our blood mixes,"

The spell. The popular thing to do in domino high when you think you have found your one and only true love. All you need is three red candles, a white one and a sharp object. You would mix you and your loves blood and make love to say that you would be with this one person for the rest of your life.

These two young lovers are only two of hundreds that have preformed the 'spell.' It's just a craze that started about a decade ago in the high school of domino, but it never faded. They all wanted to love and to be loved, and many thought the tradition would work. Nothing ever happened besides the every once in a while transfer of a sexually transmitted disease.

He shook the wax off of his hand as he lay on top of her. The lust was obvious to both of them. His right hand trailed down her side until he came to the bottom of her uniform skirt. He grabbed it and slid it down to reveal her black panties underneath. He unbuttoned her shirt slowly, one by one, they came undone.

He took the shirt off her, letting her enclosed breast show themselves. He couldn't wait any longer, he, pulled his uniform pants down along with his boxers, revealing his ready cock.

She bent her legs slightly and he slid her panties off, showing that she was wet and ready. He spread her legs and pushed into her. A moan escaped both of their lips and he thrust slowly, letting her get use to the penetration.

She nodded, telling him she wanted more. He moved his hips forward more, then pulled out slightly and shoved his rock hard dick into her. Her cries of pleasure pleased him and he trust over and over. His hands held her breasts that were still contained in her bra. He unclipped them and threw it across the room along with his own shirt.

As he continued to thrust, they bounced. Her moans got louder the harder and deeper his cock got. He leaned down and bit on her tit.

"Oh yes, oh yes. Oh my god," her voice was high and light. She could feel herself coming. It was there, small, but there. It would build until it explodes and she would feel what she had only felt a few times in her relationship.

His throbbing penis inside her loved the enclosed feeling and the warmed. The pressure was incredible. Trust after thrust, her wimps became louder. Only minutes had gone by before his climax was coming. He pumped harder and faster until he came. His warm semen filled her insides, and she came as well.

Knowing they were both done, they curled under the blanket and cuddled together. He kissed her on her nose and pulled her close to his heart. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her lips.

"I love you," he spoke in his tired voice.

She loved that voice, it's the sexiest shit ever. She kissed him back and let her hand trail up and down his side, "I love you too, baby. Goodnight Otogi,"

"Sweetdreams Anzu,"

* * *

Mokie: And there is the start. Yes, it is a yami and yugi yaoi but we have to build up a story behind the 'spell.' Why do I feel so ticked off right now?

Imay: GET OVER IT!

Mokie: Oh yeah, that's why…


End file.
